


The Lamb and the Wolf

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loosing Sanity, M/M, Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: Or how James lost his sanity and innocences to PH.
Relationships: Pyramid Head/James Sunderland
Kudos: 25





	The Lamb and the Wolf

The poor unknowing lamb enter the hell that was Silent Hill to look for his lost mate

Unseeing horrors after another he fought through 

Still hoping, still believing that she could be found

So he looked and look,

Meeting others and solving riddles

With a string of hope holding him down

He continued his search all around town.

Then as the lamb slowly crept through the dark hall did he hear the cry of the wolf

Frighten to his core, he wanted to run away

But at the thought of his missing mate he struggled further.

After battling his way through bodies of horror did the little lamb see him

The wolf was bigger than any other monster and had sharp claws

He couldn't see the wolf's face but the lamb knew it had to be as horrible as the other creatures lurking

Luckily the wolf didn't see him and focused on eating the smaller one

_**CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP** _

The wolf continued to eat till it was sarified before killing it and leaving

As soon as the cry was far away to no longer be heard 

Still continuing the journey, the lamb walked through with hazy eyes

The string of hope that the lamb still hold on to was slowly burning

The lamb was so weak and tired but he knew that once he closed his eyes it would cost him

So he kept on going till he finally collapsed on the hard floor 

Gently closing eyes as sleep took over him

The lamb woke up in a strange place, far from where he was

He knew he was in a room, as bare as it was

And he was on a bed with only a mattress and frame left

He was missing his shirt and jacket

As well as his stuff

His bare chest that was covered in marks and bruises were now covered in banages

Looking to the left of the bed was a small nightstand that held all his belongings

And the door was wide open and on top of it was his shirt and jacket, hanging loosely 

Confusion turn to fear when he heard a familiar sound

It was a cry,

The cry of the wolf

And it was getting closer

The lamb tried to find a way out

And in his haste, he fell on the floor

Making a loud sound as his poor face hit the ground

As if drawn to the sound, the scratching of the wolf's claws sounded faster

The lamb stood on his knees when the wolf entered the door way

The lamb could only watch in horror as the wolf came closer to him

The lamb tried to get away but only hit the side of the bed and could crawl no further.

Big doe eyes filled with extreme terror watched as the wolf got on it's knees in front of him

The wolf slowly touch the lamb's cheek, it's claws have disappeared once it entered the room

Using it's paws to open the lamb's mouth and forcing it's fingers between his jaws,

The wolf let out his "tongue" and let it slowly crept inside of the lambs mouth.

The lamb choked as the tongue went down his throat and started to fuck it

The lamb tried to push the wolf away but the wolf was too strong 

After what felt like forever, the wolf let his tongue leave and the lamb choked as he breathed.

Quickly the wolf ripped off the lamb's pants 

The Lamb screamed, horrified, and started to struggle

The wolf grabbed the lamb and threw him on the bed

The lamb screamed even more and tried to crawl away

But the wolf grabbed him and forced him to lay down.

_**CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP** _

The lamb screamed as the wolf ate him

Blood oozing as the beast went faster

The wolf continued to eat, hitting a spot that made the lamb screamed more

It wasn't long when the two hit euporhia

Teeth were removed from the lamb,

Dripping little puddles of red below him

The now calm lamb looked at the beast that was staring back with unknown but familiar look

Without saying anything, the lamb brought the wolf closer to him.

As the lamb continued his never-ending quest to find his missing mate

He tried to be careful,

But he couldn't help begging when he saw his wolf.

_**CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP** _

The fangs went deeper every time he was caught,

**_CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP_ **

Every bite cost more pieces of himself,

_**CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP** _

He didn't care, even in pieces he didn't care

He knew his wolf would take good care of him

Like he always does,

_**CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP** _

Soon it will just be him and his wolf, even as the world ends it will just be them

Together forever.

_**CHOMP CHOMP CRACK** _


End file.
